The Scarab, the Cat, and the Water Goddess
by Jeshickah Grey
Summary: Three new mutant’s come to Xavier in different ways, but they may be the link to unlocking the other mutant’s problems. !Romy! *Full Ship List inside! Title subject to change!* The whole thing will be slow at first but it is very very good, I promise.


This is my first X-Men: Evolution fanfiction, so bear with me as I get character's personalities right. I think I have a grasp on everything that I have been learning while pouring over endless websites, so I don't think this will suck too badly. There are three new characters that will come into this; each has a past that is more imaginative than the rest. I would like this to be centered on mostly Remy and Rogue, but with my idea, I don't think that will be happening. Celeste, Zoey, and Harrold will also be major characters.  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: I have little knowledge of Ancient Egypt, I have little knowledge of New York's laws on hitchhiking, and I have very very little knowledge on being in an orphanage. So sue me.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it, you know it. I only own Celeste because two of my friends made up the other newbies. ^_^  
  
Summary: Three new mutant's come to Xavier in different ways, but they may be the link to unlocking the other mutant's problems. Romy, Bobby/OC, Kurmanda/OC, Jott, Pyro/Wanda, Pietro/Tabby, Kiotr, Rahne/OC.. The list goes on! Can't ya tell I love romance?? Haha!  
  
~~ Key: ""=Talking ''=Thinking to self **=Psychic thoughts ^^=Talking to self/other voices in head ~~=POV break/end of section or chapter ----=Scene/time change ~~  
  
A flash and Harrold Remington stood in what was the middle of the pharaoh's palace in ancient Egypt. No one noticed him, he was a ghost among the past. He wasn't a ghost like you would think, no one could see him or hear him, but he was solid and still needed to eat.  
  
For you see, Harrold Remington was a mutant with the ability of time travel. He could go back in time when he felt, or go into the wormhole that he traveled to get there. Sometimes the portal would open up at random and Harrold would be sucked through the gate to a time unknown to man.  
  
This wouldn't be a problem for Harold if he had anyway of getting back, but of course fate had to rear its ugly head and not allow him to go back when he wanted.  
  
This is what caused him to be stuck in time for over half a year.  
  
He knew he had been there because of his watch and calendar that was in his school planner. He was walking to his last day of seventh grade when the portal opened and he was sucked into it's murky depths only to be spit out again in front of a wedding that looked almost like that of Princess Diana and Prince Charles.  
  
Now he watched as dancers belly danced for the god-king. He rolled his eyes and left the palace with it's flouncing girls and heavy perfumes for the hot Egyptian market.  
  
He had been at this point many times since he first set out on his lost journey, and it was one of his favorite's to date.  
  
He enjoyed the market place, watching its people barter and trade for other items. He was also pretty sure he could speak rough Egyptian and read hieroglyphics.  
  
He looked and listened for any hint to where the tattooing shop was, he needed to pass the time and also needed to finish the scarab he had started to draw many time's on the inside of his lower right arm.  
  
Harrold was very tolerant of pain, and didn't notice much of the needle he used to open his skin to allow the ink in. It was also very good that he was a good drawer and a fast learner, or else the half scarab would look like a black blotch on his skin.  
  
As he worked at the tattoo hut, he heard rumors spread like wild fire in a dry forest.  
  
". Took the beauty of Wesh' reri to bed."  
  
". She is with child."  
  
". And not even married."  
  
Harrold, or Harry to his friends, shook his head in disgust as more rumors about the now pregnant maiden and the baker's son flew around the stalls. Then the rumors became twisted as he heard about her paying him to sleep with her, him raping her at night, and the maiden's father had needed the money so he was willing to give his daughter as a whore to the baker's son.  
  
It disgusted Harold, really it did.  
  
He looked back at his forearm to see that the intricate scarab design was complete and smiled at his masterpiece. Of course when he got back he had a lot of explaining to do to his parents.  
  
He dropped the needle and ink well and felt a familiar crackle in the air. The wormhole was opening up. He hoped, like every time this happened, that it would be the one to go back home.  
  
Time slowed and stood still as the rift between the present and the past opened and Harrold stepped in. It closed the second his second foot stepped on the path and he was shot forward, hoping against hope that this would be the way home.  
  
He closed his eyes as he prepared for his harsh landing. He felt that he was going farther through time than the many times before and wished that he didn't go so far back that there was no earth for him to stand on.  
  
When he finally stumbled onto normal ground, he opened his eyes and saw a very familiar sight.  
  
It was his home in Bayville, only the tree's and ground covered with a light sprinkling of snow. He hoped that this was his time, when he would be able to go home and have family to talk to again.  
  
Harrold looked at the street to see someone watching him from across the street. The young man's eyes were wide with fear as he screamed, "Mutant! Run!"  
  
"You can see me?" Harrold shouted to all of the people who were on the suburban street. They all looked at him as if he was mad and ran away. Harry ran up to the nearest onlooker and grabbed his sleeve.  
  
The man said, "Get off me, you mutie!"  
  
"What year is it? What day is it?" Harrold asked hurriedly.  
  
"I-It's the sixteenth of December...2003. Please don't hurt me." Said the man with fright in his eyes.  
  
Harrold let go of the man and ran toward his house. When he got there and looked in the windows, he could see that no longer was the inside peaceful, but full of talk and cheer and the singing of 'O Holy Night'. Obviously someone was having a Christmas party.  
  
There was one problem: Harrold was Jewish.  
  
He knocked on the door perplexed, yet waiting to see his mother's face full of joy that her lost son had returned home.  
  
A girl with raven black hair and Chinese tilted eye's answered the door. "Yes? May I help you?"  
  
"I-Is my parents there?" Harrold asked.  
  
"Um, let me check. What are your parents names?" She asked.  
  
"They are the owners of the house." Harrold said quite scared that he had gotten the wrong house or the wrong time.  
  
"That can't be, my parents own this house." She narrowed her eyes. "Is this a joke? If it is, then go away."  
  
Before the girl shut the door on him, Harrold put his foot in the door and bounded inside. "Mom?" He called through the house. He ran to his parent's home, to see if they were there. "Dad?" He asked upon going into the room.  
  
But it wasn't his parent's room; the furniture had a distinct Chinese theme and the bed was lower than he had remembered. The paint was also different, in a rich red instead of the antique yellow he remembered helping his mom paint.  
  
To confirm his fear, he ran to where his room once was, only to find that it was now a nursery that held a now crying baby.  
  
"Excuse me, but what the hell do you think you're doing?" Asked an angry voice from behind him.  
  
"How long have you lived here?" Harrold asked with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Four months." The suspicion in the man's voice was thick with venom.  
  
"Do you know what happened to the owners before you?"  
  
"They died when those robot's of Trask's came in the middle of June." The man moved foreword to grab Harrold, but being the thirteen-year-old boy he was, he darted past the man and down the steps.  
  
He ran out the door and down the road, not wanting to stop because of the realization that had just hit him.  
  
He was alone, and he was scared because of it.  
  
----  
  
Zoey Thristfold stopped behind a tree to catch her breath; she was being chased by an anti-mutant mob claiming that she was the daughter of the devil. She could see where they got the suspicion.  
  
Two years ago, Zoey's power manifested when her grandmother died. She could change into a red cat with dark red stripes. Another of her powers was the ability to surround her in a glowing flame. Another good thing about her power was that she was very lightweight and able to do amazing acrobatics' and karate moves with ease.  
  
Then disaster struck when she got stuck half way between cat and human.  
  
That was a year ago.  
  
Now she was sixteen and on the run by the people she once called 'friends'. They were all mutant hater's and all very Catholic. Those two didn't mix well when you were half human/half cat who could surround your body in flames.  
  
They called her Diabla or She-Devil. The words echoed in Zoey's mind like curses and haunted her dreams as she rested.  
  
Now, though, she had to run for her life to the one place she knew was safe: Xavier's Home for Mutants, as it was now called. She heard rumors that he harbored the most dangerous and out of control mutants and helped them gain control of their abilities.  
  
Zoey hoped that he would be able to help her also, but she wasn't too sure anyone could help her.  
  
She heard the Mutant hunters gain on her trail and she sped off through the woods onc3e again. Her limbs were stiff, her muscle's screamed in agony, and her lungs ached from breathing so hard.  
  
'Why couldn't I be a mutant with wings?' She asked herself, again, as she ran on.  
  
She didn't know where she was, she just knew that she was long past the New York border; over hundred's of mile's from her home in North Carolina. She had been running almost non-stop for a week and half, with only a backpack of clothes and plenty of water.  
  
Water that had run out that morning.  
  
Zoey hoped for a stream to have her chance upon, but came to something better.  
  
**WELCOME TO BAYVILLE NEW YORK!!! **  
  
Was the sign that greeted her upon exiting the woods. She sighed with relief and pulled her cloak's hood up and wrapped it tighter around her cat- like body.  
  
She had two plans' to get to this Xavier guys house. She would pass as a hitchhiker and if that didn't work, she would threaten to send the driver to the devil.  
  
When she would look back on this, she would wonder where the hell she came up with these ideas.  
  
A big rig started to come toward her and she held out a gloved hand to ask for a lift. The truck slowed to a stop and opened the door to the passenger's side. Zoey hopped in, wary of not showing any red fur.  
  
"Where to?" Asked the voice of a gruff man in his late forties.  
  
"Xavier's Institute for the Gifted," Zoey tried to make her voice sound less cat-like and more like a normal sixteen-year-old girl.  
  
"What road is that on?" Asked the man, who was now eyeing her wardrobe in suspicion. Zoey quickly handed over the piece of paper that she had written all of the information on it and turned to see if her pursuers were anywhere in sight.  
  
The big rig driver started the truck again and soon Zoey found her way towards the middle of Bayville, passing a half finished mall and a high school. She could sense the driver watch her and felt a smile creep to her face.  
  
Oh, what the hey. She was a mutant, why not have a little fun?  
  
"So what's your name?" The driver, lets call him Bob, asked.  
  
Zoey faced forward and answered, "Zoey, but everyone one calls me Diabla and Devil-child."  
  
Bob snorted, "Why do they call you that?"  
  
"Because they say I look like the daughter of the Devil." She turned her face toward him and took down her cloak hood. "Do I look like a demon to you?"  
  
A womanly scream shook the big rig as Bob tried to not loose control of his vehicle. "Please, don't hurt me!"  
  
"Get me to the place I want to go and I will spare you from the fires of my father's land." Zoey made her voice wicked and deep, it resonated off the metal of the cabs walls.  
  
"Y-yes ma'am." Bob said and made the truck go much faster than should be allowed.  
  
"Good boy." She said. "If we get there in five minuets I'll put a good word in for ya with my mom."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking...." Bob trailed off.  
  
"Who's the mom of the little demon sitting next to you?" A chuckle escaped Zoey's lips. "You would call her 'God'."  
  
Three minuets later and they had reached the mansion, without even waiting to close the passenger door Bob sped off. Zoey stared in wonderment at the retreating big rig, then cursing when she forgot her bag on the front seat.  
  
Now she looked to the mansion, which was about as big as her old high school, and then to the iron gates in front of her. 'Hmm....' She thought. 'How to get in there....'  
  
She took off her cloak and gloves and heaved them over the fence. Zoey took ten paces backwards to get a running start and leapt over the fence that separated her from becoming normal again.  
  
She picked up her cloak and gloves and put them on while walking casually up to the front door. It was a bit of a walk, but for someone who had been running for a week, it was nothing.  
  
She looked at her watch to check the time. It was nearly one in the afternoon and Zoey hopped that they weren't out. She rang the doorbell to hear the tones that sounded like 'Jingle Bell's'.  
  
Her cat ear's picked up the sounds of boots on tile and a very tall, well built man with dark hair answered. "Hell- what the hell?" He looked surprised to see her. Zoey hoped that she had gotten the right house, but then again how many mansions were in Bayville? "Chuck! I think it's for you!" The man called through the house.  
  
"Hello, Zoey." Said a bald man who was being wheeled into the foyer that Zoey stood at. "I am Charles Xavier and welcome to my home."  
  
----  
  
"Get up!" Screamed a voice through dorm one of St. Peter's Orphanage. "Get your lazy carcass out of bed, Swanson!"  
  
Celeste rolled over and waved her hand at the frumpy old lady. "Go away."  
  
Ms. Kelleher frowned and walked over to the blue haired girl. "You may be new and have more privileges in this orphanage, but I reside over this dorm and you must follow my orders! Now out of bed you cretin!"  
  
Celeste turned her face toward the old woman and narrowed her eyes. In a matter of moments, Ms. Kelleher looked woozy and ready to pass out. "You know you aren't allowed to do that, Swanson."  
  
"Who'll stop me from doing so?" Celeste grumbled as she rolled off the bed, now awake. "S'not like you can stop my powers."  
  
Celeste went over to the bathroom that was near full of giggling girls pampering themselves as much as they could before they got ready for the day ahead. Celeste watched as one girl brushed her teeth in a dreamy state.  
  
"Thinking of Brian again, Aimee?" Celeste asked the blonde haired girl. Aimee smiled, her face thick with toothpaste suds. "Oh yeah, that is most becoming of you."  
  
A Chinese girl around the age of fourteen perked her ears up when she caught Celeste's first comment. "You know you'll prolly never see Brian again, Aim's. He's got a family now."  
  
"Oh hush, Jade." The blue-haired girl said, then turned back to Aimee. "Come on, buck up. There are plenty more dogs out there. I'm sure you'll find your mutt."  
  
Each and every girl that was in the bathroom rolled her eyes. Jade said what was on the minds of them all, "Just because Justin was an ass to you, doesn't mean that all guys are now dogs."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Celeste said and took a shower cubicle. It would only take Celeste two minuets to clean herself because of her power to control water and any substance with water in it.  
  
Before, she had controlled the water in Ms. Kelleher's brain to make her dizzy enough to nearly pass out. This made her dangerous and able to kill if she wanted.  
  
But Celeste didn't want to kill anyone.  
  
Yet.  
  
She had thought about herself sometimes, since she had no life ahead of her. But then she met Justin who meant the world to her.  
  
Then she had gotten her powers. Unable to control them, she distanced herself from everyone and Justin. He thought that she didn't like him anymore and rejected her and left her in despair.  
  
I her desperate attempt to make him see the truth, Celeste brought up the tide of the near-by pond to show off her power that she was trying to hide. Everyone marveled at the sight, but then Celeste lost control and killed many of her friends and destroying the orphanage she had called home.  
  
Justin was furious. The owners of the orphanage were dead. And Celeste was sent to another with a couple other girls, including Jade and Aimee.  
  
Slowly and carefully, Celeste practiced her powers in the dead of night. Once she was able to control regular water to a point, she tried other liquids to see if they would move for her. They would.  
  
Aimee caught her one night and, being a friend, helped her test her powers on other objects. Namely Jell-o and human's water supply.  
  
In two months Celeste found out that she could control life and death by just moving water with... she didn't know whether it was her mind doing what she was doing or if it was a whole different thing inside of her all together.  
  
After Celeste had controlled her power to the point that she didn't need to wait till every one was out of the bathroom to take a shower, another disaster struck when an unknown power was unleashed and switched the powers of the other mutants around her.  
  
She didn't know how she did it, she just knew that she did and she didn't know how to make it change back. The orphanage was ready to give her to Trask, or put her in a mutant asylum.  
  
After three month's of intense and grueling days, everyone went back to normal as if nothing happened. Celeste was put into another orphanage.  
  
For five month's Celeste stayed there and sulked, showing off her powers to the courageous and stupid. For five month's, Celeste went with out friends. Then Jade and Aimee came, saying that they planted some fake records saying that they needed to go to that orphanage.  
  
When asked how they knew she was miserable with no one understanding her powers, they said 'Oh, a little birdie told us.'  
  
They helped Celeste become friends with everyone else in the orphanage, since they knew that she would do it without provocation.  
  
Now it was Jade's sixteenth birthday and many of them were going out as a party for the Sweet Sixteenth. Bedside's Aimee and Celeste, four other girls and two guys joined them. The two guys were both mutants with little power. Josh could change his hair color and Brian could see in the dark. They had come out of the mutant closet when Celeste announced that she was able to control water.  
  
After reminiscing on the past, Celeste was in the van squished against a too happy Jade and a window. They were almost there, she could tell because she had been to the mall once before when Aimee turned sixteen and to tell the truth, she needed new clothes other than the ones that were given to her.  
  
Since she had been brought to her first orphanage, Celeste had been saving up chore and allowance money for when she left it. Seeing as how she was fifteen and adults didn't want kids who were over ten, Celeste thought that it was god a time as any to spend all of that hard-earned cash.  
  
After about an hour shopping TJMaxx, Celeste left the group in search of a bookstore. She stood in front of Hot Topic, looking at the clothes in the displays as a tall man with a beige trench coat came striding up next to her.  
  
"Dat shirt wouldn't look good on ya, P'tite." Said the man in a thick Cajun accent. He wore a black shirt and baggy jeans. His brown hair fell over his unnaturally dark sunglasses, which rested on a face that any girl would swoon at.  
  
"And how would you know what would look good on me, hmm?" Celeste countered.  
  
"Your complexion, it's so fair and dat yellow would do you more harm den good." He said, a charming smile creeping up his lips. Celeste wasn't falling into a trap that easily.  
  
"Who said I was looking at that shirt? It's the ugliest color yellow and I wouldn't be caught dead wearing it."  
  
"Den what shirt were you looking at, chere." He looked back at the store window and looked at something near the back of the store. He pointed to a blue t-shirt with the word's "I never have a good night because it's followed by the morning" in black letters. "Now dat shit was meant for ya, p'tite. Would you like me to get it for ya?"  
  
Celeste snorted. This guy looked like he was twenty and he was hitting on her. "No, I can get it myself, thanks. I have the money."  
  
He leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Who said I was going ta pay for it?"  
  
Celeste's eyes opened wide as she jumped back from the man and her hand went to her back pocket where her wallet was. She pulled it out and looked for all of the money she had brought. It was all still there.  
  
"So dat's what I felt when I tried ta pick pocket ya." The Cajun laughed. "Why is it made of ductape?"  
  
"Because I live at an orphanage and it was the thing in most supply when I said I needed something to make a wallet with." She said half-heartedly.  
  
"Ah, then would I be intrudin' if I asked what your name is?" His grin was cocky and Celeste knew that if she could see his eyes, they would be alight with a charmed fire.  
  
"Only if you tell me yours." She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her back foot, a defensive stance she had perfected four years ago.  
  
"Remy LeBeau at your service, mon chere." He took one of Celeste's hands and kissed the top.  
  
"I'm Celeste Swanson." She was getting close to giggly and she really didn't want to resort to that.  
  
"Ah, my employer has been looking for you, p'tite. Come and let Remy explain to you what ol' Magneto wants."  
  
~~  
  
That took me about three-four days to finish with me talking to friends and drawing pictures of each new character. I will be putting up a pic of them so you can see what they look like and stuff. They'll be a bit cartoony, but oh well. PLEASE REVIEW!! Five reviews get a new chapter! Ten get a long chapter like this one! Fifteen and I will stop giving authors note's at the top! 


End file.
